L'amour cette merde
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Katsuki en a marre, l'homme qu'il aime ne le voit pas comme ça, de plus voir ses amis heureux en couple ne l'aide pas. Il veut passer à autre chose. Denki quand à lui se perd dans des sentiments qu'il ne comprend pas...


**Bonjour a tous,** **je reviens avec un couple pas commun quoi qu'il commence a la devenir pour moi. C'est un peu la suite de "A la conquête d'un coeur" mais ca ne parlera pas trop de Kirishima et Izuku. Bon du coup c'est centrée sur Katsuki et Denki. Ma petite Arthy tu vas etre comblé.** **J'espère que ca vous plaira et que vous apprécierez. Merci a ma petite Ahri la meilleure des bêtas qui soit! Et puis a la Mafia qui m'ont convaincue d'écrire une sorte de suite.** **disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

 **L'amour, cette merde...**

Ça faisait six mois que ses deux amis sortaient ensemble. Et lui, de son côté, était toujours aussi célibataire et amoureux. Merde l'amour, c'était vraiment un truc à chier, et lui, il n'en voulait pas. Encore moins lorsqu'il voyait l'homme qu'il aimait se déhancher sur la piste de danse, collé à une pouffiasse. Sérieux, il voulait pas arrêté d'enchaîner les filles et prêter un peu plus attention à lui, cet abruti ?!

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il espérait... Que le gars tourne sa cutis juste pour lui ? Fallait pas rêver, il le connaissait depuis treize ans et il avait toujours dragué tout ce qui bougeait, et qui avait bien évidement une paire de seins. Ça le saoulait, il avait envie de se tirer d'ici, mais ça servirait à quoi ? Il rentrerait chez lui et ragerait tout seul dans son lit en s'imaginant l'autre idiot, qui aurait trouvé un nouveau toit où dormir pour la nuit. Ceci le tiendrait éveillé jusqu'à l'aube et il serait encore davantage sur les nerfs.

Hanta arriva alors et s'affala à côté de lui, deux bières dans la main.

« Allez tiens Katsuki, bois un peu, détends toi et trouve toi une fille. Pas bon de rester célibataire trop longtemps... C'est presque à croire que t'es toujours puceau. »

Le con, il avait la chance d'être bourré et que Katsuki ne veuille pas quitter l'autre des yeux, sinon il lui aurait refait le portrait. Et... Deux secondes, l'autre justement, il était pas entrain de rouler une pelle à la pétasse ?

Bah si.

Évidement que si.

Katsuki eut envie de hurler, d'aller lui casser la gueule à cette salope puis d'aller se coucher. Tout simplement.

Malgré tout, une fille arriva soudain à son hauteur et se posa à côté de lui. Katsuki eut un regard circonspect : il ne la connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve mais elle paraissait lui faire des yeux bien doux. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit sourit et se fit discret, attendant de voir la suite.

« Tu es Ground Zero n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-elle langoureusement. »

Il répondit par un grognement. Elle dut sans doute prendre ça pour une note positive car elle se rapprocha davantage de lui, mettant sa poitrine en avant. Puis, elle lui toucha la cuisse de manière parfaitement suggestive et elle se remit à parler.

A quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait au juste ? Sérieusement, elle voyait pas qu'il en avait strictement rien à foutre ?

« Ça te dirais qu'on s'amuse tous les deux ce soir ?

\- Casse toi ! Si tu veux te taper un héros, va voir un autre débile et lâche moi la grappe. »

Elle fut outrée du ton qu'il prit puisqu'elle se releva d'un coup et lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne vit que partiellement, ses yeux toujours concentrés sur la piste de danse.

Bah, de toute façon il en avait rien à faire de cette fille et qu'elle soit vexée.

Toutefois, Hanta se sentit un peu mal à l'aise face au regard furieux de la demoiselle toujours posée sur son ami.

« Tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! Tu dois sûrement être gay ou impuissant ! Tarlouze ! »

La fille avait été d'une extrême violence dans ses propos. Hanta en fut brusquement choqué, mais pour Katsuki, cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Si ça l'amusait d''insulter les gens pour rien, grand bien lui fasse ; lui, il avait d'autre chose à faire.

Comme savoir qui était la connasse sur la piste de danse qui se frottait à l'autre. Avec son décolleté de salope et sa mini-jupe qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination...

En voyant la jeune femme qui avait dragué son ami partir de leur table d'un pas furibond, le brun se rendit compte d'une chose : en fait, Katsuki n'avait jamais reluqué une fille depuis qu'il le connaissait, et n'en avait même jamais parlé non plus.

Alors...

Ce pourrait-il que, comme Eijiro, ce soit les corps plus virils qui l'intéressent ?

Et eux qui lui parlaient de se trouver une nana, quelle bande de con, et en même temps Eijirou n'avait jamais eu peur de se montrer au grand jour devant eux et ils ne l'avaient pas jugé. Il est vrai que le blond était du genre secret, par exemple aucun d'eux ne connaissait Izuku avant que le rouge flirte avec.

« Je me casse, fit soudain Katsuki violemment. »

Il se leva avec hargne, surprenant Hanta.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait se tirer avant de commettre un meurtre.

C'est ainsi qu'il partit énervé dans les rues de la ville encore endormie ; toutefois il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il n'allait pas non plus appeler Deku pour ça, pas envie de passer pour une gonzesse qui pleure pour son cœur brisé.

Il vit alors de l'agitation dans une rue adjacente, que Katsuki jaugea un instant : il pouvait toujours tenter et voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Alors, il s'y dirigea, dans ce coin de rue où se trouvait un bar qui semblait encore ouvert et où un tas de gars fumait sur le trottoir, enrouler dans leurs vestes à cause du froid. Malgré tout, Katsuki s'en fichait – lui voulait juste rentrer et se bourrer la gueule comme il faut. De ce fait, il pénétra dans l'enseigne, d'un pas assuré, et commanda un verre, alors premier d'une longue suite.

Denki revint à la table où se trouvait ses affaires et surtout ses amis, tout sourire, pour finalement y trouver Hanta qui n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser plus que ça. Lui avait encore une fois fait une belle rencontre, la jeune fille était gentille et mignonne ; d'ailleurs, il lui fit un petit salut de la main quand il la vit sortir avec ses copines. Puis, il se retourna vers son ami et lui tapa dans l'épaule.

« Et bien bro' qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Hanta se retourna vers lui, et grimaça : s'il lui parlait de ses soupçons envers le cendré, Denki se ferrait un plaisir de charrier Katsuki avec. Et...

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. De plus, si le Ground Zero n'en avait pas parlé jusqu'ici, c'est bien parce qu'il avait ses raisons. De ce fait, Hanta prit le parti de se taire. De toute façon, les histoires de cœur de Katsuki ne concernait que lui.

« Rien, juste fatigué.

\- Ok, si tu le dis ! Fit Denki, sans trop le croire du reste.

\- Et toi alors? Tu n'es pas resté avec ta conquête ?

\- Alors... Premièrement, c'est pas une « conquête » comme tu dis, c'est une fille très gentille que j'espère revoir. »

Hanta leva les yeux au ciel : Denki flirtait toujours avec des filles mais il ne se mettait jamais en couple.

Boh, de toute façon ils n'avaient que 25 ans, son ami avait le temps pour se caser. Le brun, lui, n'avait pas à se plaindre vu qu'il sortait avec Mina depuis quatre ans. D'ailleurs il avait toujours pensé que le blond finirait avec Jirou mais ces deux-là n'étaient autre que de simples meilleurs amis.

« Au fait... Tu sais où est passé Blatsy ?

\- Mmh, il est rentré chez lui.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Pff, il est pas drôle. Déjà que Eiji' a voulu rentrer tôt pour rester avec son copain... »

Hanta haussa les épaules, c'était plutôt habituel de le voir rentrer plus tôt qu'eux : ce genre d'endroit n'était pas sa tasse de thé et maintenant qu'il le soupçonnait de préférer la gente masculine, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les boîtes remplies de couple hétéros qui se trémoussaient avec sensualité ne lui plaisaient pas. Un instant, il se demanda quel pouvait être le type d'homme de l'explosif ? Sûrement un avec du caractère... Quoi que...

Ils finiraient par s'entre-tuer.

C'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, après réflexion...

Le lendemain ,Katsuki se réveilla avec le cerveau qui faisait une belle bringue dans son crâne.

Mécontent et dans les vapes, il grogna.

Cette fois, il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé. L'esprit toujours engourdi, il poussa tout de même sur ses bras pour décoller la tête de son oreiller sur lequel... Sur lequel, il avait apparemment bavé. Génial.

En fronçant le nez, Katsuki se massa les tempes avant de se frotter les yeux. Il se passa ensuite une main sur la nuque : il avait mal partout, tout son corps était endolori. Pour une fois, il passerait son samedi à comater comme un ridicule navet.

Katsuki tourna alors la tête sur la gauche pour apercevoir son réveil et celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il était déjà onze heures passées. La journée commençait bien.

Il posa donc tout son poids sur son bras droit, afin de sortir plus facilement ses jambes de son lit afin de s'asseoir dessus. Il commença ainsi à s'étirer lentement quand il se figea au son d'un froissement de draps. Ça ne pouvait pas parvenir de lui vu qu'il n'était déjà plus sous la couette.

Il avait ramené quelqu'un hier ? Merde, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, il se rappelait juste être rentré dans un bar dont même l'adresse lui échappait.

Sourcils froncés, il se retourna vers l'autre moitié du lit avec une lenteur exagérée pour... Pour voir une chevelure blonde pétante sortir de sous la couette.

Il eut du mal à déglutir : il cherchait une mèche noir significative. Seulement, il ne la trouva pas, et il put enfin s'autoriser un souffle de soulagement mais... pas pour longtemps.

Un inconnu - avec qui il avait sûrement fait bien plus que s'embrasser au vu de leur nudité commune - dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Le sang de Katsuki ne fit alors qu'un tour : il voulut mettre ce mec dehors d'un bon coup de pied au cul mais son mal de tête se rappela brutalement à lui.

Bon, ok, d'abord il devait prendre un ibuprofène, ensuite il prendrait une douche et après ça il jetterait ce type dehors.

Il se leva donc et fut soulagé de ne pas avoir mal au bas des reins : ça l'aurait fait chier de laisser n'importe qui lui rentrer dedans ! Une seule personne aurait bien le droit et c'était sûrement pas celui dans son lit.

D'un pas un peu chancelant, le cendré marcha jusqu'à sa cuisine, mais aucun incident ne se produisit. Seulement, il dut ouvrir plusieurs placards pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et, une fois fait, il prit un grand verre d'eau et avala la foutue gélule.

« Bonjour Katsuki ! Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille ! Cria soudainement une voix grave mais chantante. »

A nouveau son, le cendre grogna : il allait le tuer, cet abruti. Certes, il avait beau être habitué à l'entendre crier quand il débarquait à l'improviste – sauf que, déjà en temps normal il voulait voir s'il pouvait lui apprendre à voler par sa fenêtre, ce matin c'était encore pire. D'ailleurs, ce fut sans doute quand il vit la tête de tueur qui lui adressa avec les plus mauvaises intentions du monde qu'il glapit et se recula.

« Bonjour Kacchan, tu vas bien ?

\- Moi oui mais ce qui te sert de copain ne le sera plus pour bien longtemps, j'peux t'le garantir. »

Le dit-copain en question poussa alors un petit cri pas viril du tout et se cacha davantage derrière celui aux cheveux vert qui lui, était pour sa part très serein. Izuku posa ainsi ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur le comptoir et alluma la machine à café. Katsuki, de son côté, partit s'affaler sur son canapé tandis qu'Eijiro faisait attention à se tenir le plus éloigné de lui.

Le cendré se massa le crâne sitôt qu'il fut assis, passant une nouvelle fois une main dans sa nuque, puis glissa celle-ci sur l'avant de sa mâchoire avant de remonter vers ses yeux. Son samedi ne commençait clairement pas sous les meilleures hospices. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, il avait juste envie de se rendormir, ou alors de se mettre sous un jet d'eau d'eau chaude pour se prélasser et ne plus penser à rien.

« Je te fais un café et de quoi manger, ça te requinquera un peu, lança gentiment Izuku de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Rien à branler.

\- Je peux aussi avoir quelque chose Izuku ? Demanda à son tour Eijiro. »

Oh, pitié ils allaient quand même pas flirter devant lui ?

Katsuki eut un haut-le-cœur, mais plus par cette envie de vomir devant cet échange de mièvrerie. Il fit donc le geste caractéristique avec une grimace à l'échange des deux autres : qu'est-ce ils avaient l'air con ces deux abrutis !

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une nouvelle personne fit son apparition dans le salon.

Ah, merde il l'avait oublié ce con d'inconnu dans son lit, les cris d'Eijiro avaient du le réveiller.

Un silence s'étala brusquement dès lors que les deux invités surpris remarquèrent l'inconnu blond devant eux qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il était tout habillé et avait sa veste dans ses bras, montrant qu'il était sur le point de partir. Bon, en même temps, c'était mieux qu'il se casse, personne n'avait sans doute envie de se faire chier avec paroles et sourires hypocrites.

« Bonjour, dit-il enjoué. Je m'appelle Ikuto Fushōjiki, enchanté !

\- Bonjour Izuku Midoriya, de même.

\- Eijiro Kirishima.

\- Bon et bien, ravi de vous avoir rencontré ! Et je vais vous laisser, fit l'homme de son ton toujours chantant. »

Il s'approcha de Katsuki et posa un papier sur la table basse sous le regard médusé d'Eijiro et celui étonné d'Izuku. Le cendré ne bougea toutefois pas d'un pouce et ne le regarda même pas : concrètement, il n'avait pas envie de voir à quoi ça tête ressemblait. La seule envie qu'il avait en fait c'était de le mettre lui même dehors.

« Appelle moi quand tu veux Katsuki-kun, j'ai hâte qu'on s'amuse ensembles de nouveau. »

Il eut alors un petit rire puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de disparaître en la refermant derrière lui. Le silence perdura une bonne minute. Les yeux du rouge étaient fixés sur l'entrée, pas assuré que dont il venait d'être témoin soit réel. De son côté, Izuku s'approcha de son meilleur ami, espérant le voir réagir et obtenir une explication, mais rien n'y faisait, Katsuki restait figé. D'une voix frêle, il l'appela timidement, sortant par la même occasion son petit-ami de sa léthargie.

« Katsuki, tu es gay ? »

La question tombait un peu de but en blanc mais Eijiro n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

Le cendré grogna : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il était pas gay lui aussi ? Ça le faisait chier, purement et simplement - l'autre pouvait pas aussi attendre un peu avant de sortir de sa chambre ? Il n'avait jamais appris à sortir en douce après un coup d'un soir ? En plus il lui donnait son foutu numéro, mais il en avait rien à foutre, il allait sûrement pas l'appeler.

Katsuki se massa à nouveau les tempes, cette histoire allait le faire chier, très chier, il le sentait bien. Il se leva donc d'un coup et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Toutefois, il le regretta rapidement quand le bruit se percuta dans son cerveau, lui causant une belle migraine sur son passage. Fallait qu'il se calme et décuve, là, il avait juste envie de hurler et de casser un truc.

« Tu le savais Izu'? »

Ce dernier évita soigneusement le regard de son petit ami et se remit à la préparation du petit déjeuner pour Katsuki. Eijiro fut un peu surpris, lui qui pensait que Katsuki se confiait autant à lui à qu'à Izuku, il avait visiblement eu tord. En même temps, le cendré et son petit-ami se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps, et puis... En fait, Katsuki et lui n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet de sa propre sexualité, au cendré.

Ground Zero s'était affalé sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller, prêt à continuer sa nuit. Toutefois, quelques secondes plus tard, une odeur forte accrocha ses narines. Katsuki soupira : les draps sentaient le sexe et ce qu'il devinait être le parfum de l'inconnu.

Mécontent, il se releva, tira violemment les tissus pour les jeter sur le sol un par un, avant de les reprendre tous contre lui et de retraverser le salon pour aller dans la salle de bain. Ainsi, si Izuku ne fit pas attention à lui, Eijiro ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer prodigieusement davantage. Enfin... Une fois tout dans la machine à laver, Katsuki prit une douche, parce que, définitivement, il en avait vraiment besoin.

L'eau chaude lui permit alors de réfléchir plus clairement.

Il n'avait pas regarder le visage du gars. Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à Denki ? Est-ce que du coup Red Riot allait comprendre ? Si seulement il y avait juste eu Izuku... Nan, rectification : si seulement ce couple d'idiot n'avait pas débarqué à l'improviste... Certaines images de sa nuit lui revinrent brusquement en tête ; il voyait encore l'homme sous lui prendre son pied, mais tout ce que lui voyait était le visage de Denki.

Putain qu'il était con, il pouvait pas se taper un mec lambda ? Non, bah non, fallait qu'il se tape la copie quasi conforme de Pikachu...

Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de jugeote sur ce coup ; certes, il avait un peu trop bu mais... Tss.

Rageusement, il tapa son poing contre le mur du carrelage en vociférant.

Quand, après de longues, très longues minutes de réflexion, il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, Katsuki s'affala à nouveau sur son divan. Rien à faire si les deux autres étaient toujours là.

Fermant les yeux, il pencha la tête en arrière : ils ne venaient pas lui parler et tant mieux - bien qu'il savait qu'Eijiro devait en avoir, des tas de questions, il avait au moins la présence d'esprit de se la fermer. Il sentit alors Izuku se diriger vers lui puis poser un plat sur la petit table basse de son salon, accompagné un café.

« Je t'ai préparé des œufs et du riz, tu devrais manger un peu » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis, son ami se rapprocha imperceptiblement et ajouta tout bas : « Il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mis à part pour la couleur des cheveux. »

Katsuki ne le remerciera pas, ne réagit même pas non plus, seulement Izuku savait autant que lui qu'il venait de lui enlever un poids énorme sur la conscience ; tout son corps se détendit d'un coup. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se justifier, pas besoin de se dévoiler - ça l'aurait fait bien trop chier. Il entendit alors le vert se redresser et parler doucement à son compagnon avant d'à nouveau hausser la voix.

« On va te laisser Kacchan, tu devrais manger et boire puis retourner te coucher.

\- Mais moi je...

\- Tu ne rien du tout Ei-chan, on s'en va. »

Avec une facilité qui aurait presque pu le faire marrer dans d'autres circonstances, Katsuki imagina très bien le rouge bouder sous ses paupières closes.

A y réfléchir, peut-être qu'il lui devait la vérité, lui-même avait bien été là pour eux lors de leur « mise en couple » alors probablement qu'il devrait les laisser être là pour lui.

Quand il entendit enfin la porte se refermer, il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son plafond blanc. D'un côté il aurait aussi voulu retenir Izuku, lui demander de rester pour qu'il puisse lui en parler mais... Ce n''était pas son genre, du tout. Il détestait passer pour quelqu'un de faible – et son état actuel était déjà une faiblesse.

Katsuki roula des yeux : il fallait vraiment qu'il passe à autre chose, qu'il avance et jette ses sentiments par la fenêtre, loin, très loin. Au final, l'amour c'était bel et bien de la merde, il en voulait pas, nom de Dieu ! C'était crevant de devoir continuer, encore et encore d'enfouir ses sentiments, mais... Mais de cette manière, ils finiraient bien par disparaître. Puis, il avait pas besoin de ça pour vivre ; la preuve était, en plus, en ce moment même n'est-ce-pas ?

… Ouais bon ok, c'était clairement pas la meilleure journée pour le prouver, mais actuellement, il était dans une période sans personne pour partager ça vie et ça lui convenait très bien ainsi ! Merde.

La semaine suivante, Katsuki se trouvait à nouveau dans un bar avec ses amis, pour la soirée. Eijiro était venu avec Deku, Hanta avec Mina, et... Denki était venu tout seul – et heureusement, car tenir la chandelle à trois couples en même temps, très peu pour lui et puis... Bon ok, il n'aurait pas à supporter la vue d'une sangsue collée au blond électrique non plus. De plus, c'était leur soirée entre potes, quand bien même Izuku et Mina étaient aussi de la partie. De toute façon, le nerd était son meilleur ami et la rose avait toujours été dans leur groupe d'amis depuis le lycée alors il n'était pas rare qu'ils soient eux-aussi conviés.

« Bon et bien, il y a plus que nous deux comme célibataires autour de la table Bakugou. On devrait peut être se mettre en couple, plaisanta Denki en riant. »

Izuku qui buvait une boisson ne put s'empêcher de la recracher sur la table, s'étouffant à moitié. Toute l'attention se concentra sur lui, inquiétant tout le monde : Eijirou lui tapa le dos, tandis que Mina lui tendait une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie, pendant que Hanta lui demandait si tout allait bien.

Katsuki de son côté avait la mâchoire crispée : il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou hurler de la stupidité du garçon. Peut-être les deux, en même temps, ou l'un après l'autre, il ne savait plus vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait – et ça lui cassait bien franchement les couilles – c'était que son cœur avait fait une petit embardée irrégulière dès que Denki avait prononcé sa maudite phrase. Sérieux, son foutu cœur pouvait pas se tenir tranquille ? Non, bien sûr que non, fallait qu'il le fasse chier, lui aussi.

Une fois que le vert put reprendre une respiration normale et qu'il rassura tout le monde, ils purent reprendre un sujet de conversation normalement. Seulement un tension perdurait dans les épaules de Katsuki et Izuku aurait aimé aller lui en parler mais cela manquerait forcément de discrétion et puis Eijiro avait été bien assez curieux durant la semaine pour qu'il n'en rajoute. Le blond cendré loua tout de même le fait que l'incident ait détourné la discussion et qu'ainsi ils puissent à nouveau tous s'engager dans des paroles banales.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Ikuto rentrait dans le bar, à la recherche d'une table où il pourrait se poser tranquillement. Seulement, tandis qu'il regardait tout autour de lui, il vit soudainement une chevelure cendrée bien familière. Un sourire goguenard ourlant alors ses lèvres, il s'avança vers cette table. Bien évidement, il avait remarqué que d'autres personnes étaient avec lui mais il s'en fichait. Il avait sa proie en ligne de mire ;il voulait Katsuki Bakugou, pour lui et lui tout seul et il l'aurait. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Oh, bien sûr, il faillait bien qu'il se fasse accepter par ces autres gens mais ce n'était que secondaire – et, franchement, il n'avait pas trop peur de cela.

De ce fait, une fois arrivé pas loin, à quelques pas du coin, son sourire s'agrandit et il se mit à parler, d'une voix chantante aux notes enjôleuses, tout en s'accoudant à la table :

« Oh mais... Hey ! Katsuki ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers cette voix. Si trois d'entre eux le reconnurent alors, ce ne fut pas le cas des autres : du coup, ces derniers, les yeux ronds, se demandèrent bien d'où Katsuki pouvait bien connaître ce gars. Cependant, Hanta n'était pas dupe et, très vite, comprit très bien ce qui pouvait les lier. Ainsi, seuls Mina et Denki nageaient toujours un peu dans la confusion.

Pendant ce temps, Izuku dévisagea son ami d'enfance, espérant déceler quelque chose ; mais il se doutait bien du résultat : à part de l'agacement, Katsuki ne laissait rien paraître. Et de son côté, Eijiro était légèrement embarrassé de voir le garçon ici, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que les autres n'étaient au courant de rien.

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là lui ? Sérieux, il ne voyait pas qu'ils étaient entre amis tranquilles pénards ? Puis c'était quoi ce sourire séducteur de merde ?

Sincèrement, Katsuki ne savait même pas pourquoi sa présence et tout son être entier le faisaient autant chier. Foncièrement, il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à Pickachu, alors si ce dernier le pensait en couple ou dans une quelconque relation, qu'est-ce-que ça changerait ?

Bah rien, évidement.

La surprise passée pourtant, quelqu'un se racla soudainement la gorge :

« Et bien Katsu', tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami. »

Sans mal, il reconnut la voix de Mina et, blasé, il posa les yeux sur elle. Son petit ton joyeux l'avait bel et bien trahi : son grand sourire lumineux n'était que factice et ne présageait rien de bon.

Le nouveau venu se présenta alors de lui-même et fit le tour de la table. Et, bien qu'Izuku et Eijiro le connaissent déjà, ces deux-là firent comme si ce n'était pas le cas, trop embarrassant d'avouer comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Alors comment toi et Katsu', vous vous êtes connus ? Dis moi tout~, demanda la rose, d'une voix toujours chantante et espiègle.

« Eheh, c'est un secret, lui répondit pourtant Ikuto avec un clin d'œil. »

Denki fit la moue : lui aussi était curieux de savoir, bien que d'un côté... toute réponse l'aurait agacé, sans qu'il ne sache pourtant vraiment pourquoi. Maladroitement, il jeta donc un coup d'œil à Katsuki à ses côtés et put remarquer qu'il semblait légèrement tendu et agacé.

Puis il se tourna vers Mina, qui boudait de la réponse de l'inconnu, et tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu : ils n'allaient pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais rien appris de la part d'Izuku, trop gentil pour leur donner le moindre dossier sur son ami d'enfance. Du coup, peut-être que cet Ikuto le ferait à sa place, qui sait. Ceci approuvé mentalement, ils se sourirent, comprenant donc bien les intentions de l'un et l'autre. Et ainsi, ils se penchèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, sourire narquois aux lèvres. Néanmoins, Denki ressentit tout de même un pincement au cœur : il avait envie de savoir, terriblement envie et pourtant... Pourtant, quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il appréhendait le contenu de ces réponses.

« Alors... toi et Katsuki, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Denki d'une voix joueuse.

\- C'est aussi un secret, s'amusa à nouveau Ikuto.

\- Et a quel point c'en est un ? Renchérit Mina sur le même ton.

\- Oh, très secret ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'une aussi jeune fille devrait entendre !

\- Ohohoh~ Ca me donne encore plus envie de savoir ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ahah, moi aussi ! Rigola à son tour l'électrique. »

Mais intérieurement, il ne rigolait pas du tout. Il n'était pas honnête, du tout. Et, remarquant ceci, son estomac se contracta davantage qu'après les réponses du nouveau. Seulement, il continua de sourire et jouer, en façade, tentant de refouler avec force les émotions négatives qui montaient de plus en plus. Souriant encore plus par contenance plus qu'autre chose, il échangea un nouveau regard complice avec Mina. Oui, ils allaient tenter d'en savoir plus. Toutefois... bizarrement lui voulait juste se rassurer.

Juste se rassurer, oui, mais sur quoi ?

Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

« Eh, vous deux-là !Vous avez pas besoin de savoir toute ma vie ! Cracha soudain Katsuki.

\- Mais, Katsuuu' ! Tu dis jamais rien, je suis bien obligée de chercher par moi-même, pleurnicha faussement Mina en réponse. »

Le cendré claqua la langue sur son palais : qu'est-ce-que ses potes pouvaient être chiants là-dessus. Concrètement, connaître sa vie dans chaque détail ne changerait pas la leur, si ? Et puis merde, même l'abruti au cerveau cramé à l'électricité se mettait à poser des questions, et... C'était sûrement ça qui l'emmerdait le plus : ce dernier n'avait pas l'air affecté le moins du monde que ce blond platine et lui aient potentiellement une relation.

Tss... Et en même temps, pourquoi ça l'affecterait ? Denki aimait les femmes, pas les hommes : puis, il allait sûrement pas l'aimer lui.

De plus en plus au fil des secondes, Katsuki sentait une nouvelle vague de tension venir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, et ça n'était pas bon signe, du tout. A tout moment,il pouvait exploser et se mettre dans une colère monstre ; lui-même en était parfaitement conscient.

Pourtant... Re merde, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, à ce Ikuto. Ok, ils avaient couché ensembles, un soir. Mais, ça s'arrêtait juste là ! Qu'il retourne d'où il venait bordel.

Denki lançait de plus en plus de coups d'œil à Ikuto. Il se savait pas très fufute ni très observateur mais... il n'était pas assis un peu trop proche de Ground Zero ? Ne se rapprochait même pas trop de lui ?

Fermant les yeux, il secoua la tête avec énergie après cette réflexion stupide : qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait bien faire que ce blond soit proche du cendré ? C'était simplement de bons potes, et lui-même était aussi à côté du garçon, parce qu'ils étaient justement amis aussi.

Seulement... Bizarrement pour ces deux-là, ça ne lui plaisait pas et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il avait beau se questionner, aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Mais si vous voulez, je peux quand même te parler d'un intime secret à lui, lança Ikuto en adressant un clin d'œil à Mina.

\- Oh oui, dit nous ! Se réjouit la jeune fille.

\- Et bien-

\- Il ne sait rien du tout, le coupa violemment Katsuki. On se connaît même pas !

\- Ouch, c'est méchant ça... »

Ikuto mit alors mit une main sur son cœur comme si ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait vraiment peiné, en lui causant une horrible douleur. Bien sûr, il jouait la comédie, ça ce voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Seulement, il se remit a sourire une seconde plus tard, puis pencha la tête en avant pour mieux le regarder, lui, Katsuki, le dévisager et se rapprocher, lui qui avait pourtant décidé de ne pas le regarder. Le sourire d'Ikuto s'agrandit : plus il connaissaient cet homme, plus il avait envie qu'il lui appartienne, à lui tout seul – il aimait tellement ce côté revêche et ronchon.

« Pourtant ça nous a permis de nous... rapprocher, non ? »

Il joignit alors le geste à la parole et se rapprocha encore davantage du cendré. Mina comprit sur-le-champ et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller avec effervescence : le sous-entendu était on ne peut plus clair, tout le monde avait réussi à faire le rapprochement. Katsuki grogna d'autant plus.

Bon en même temps, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait le cacher – et, oui, il préférait les mecs, pas de quoi en faire un fromage, sauf quand il s'agissait de l'électrique. Seulement, ça, il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Et bordel, c'était censé être leur soirée entre potes.

Denki n'en revenait pas, leur ami était gay et il n'était même pas au courant ! Il regarda ses autres amis qui n'avaient pas l'air si choqué que ça, seule Mina avait l'air un peu surprise mais aussi ravie. Est-ce-qu'il était le seul à ne rien savoir ? Est-ce-que vraiment Katsuki ne lui faisait si peu confiance ?

Il se sentit d'un coup exclu, comme si un immense mur s'était soudainement élevé entre lui et le cendré. Ça lui faisait mal d'être ainsi mis de côté ! Et puis il y avait cette pointe qui s'enfonçait dans son estomac... Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ?

« Si tu pouvais fermer ta gueule, ça m'arrangerait bien.

\- Tu n'as pas dit ça pourtant l'autre soir, répliqua Ikuto, plus enjôleur qu'effrayé par le ton menaçant et grave de Katsuki. »

Il avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule. Il se retenait pour éviter de faire éclater un scandale mais ce gars lui tapait sur le système avec ses sous-entendus. Il lui lança tout de même un regard courroucé au bord du meurtre, faisant comprendre à son coup d'un soir qu'il allait trop loin.

« D'accord je ne dit plus rien ! Dit précipitamment Ikuto. Je voulais juste parler un peu, après tout on a beaucoup bavarder vendredi soir et j'ai eu l'impression que ça t'avait fait du bien. »

Il ne se souvenait de rien, qu'est-ce-qu'il avait bien pu dire de stupide ? Il venait de sortir de boîte, enragé de voir Denki se pavaner au bras d'un fille. Il avait pu potentiellement parler de lui... Il ne l'espérait pas. Si jamais c'était bel et bien le cas, il espérait aussi que l'autre tiendrait sa langue.

Denki tentait de garder un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Quand il entendit Eijiro entamer à son tour la conversation avec Ikuto, il s'immisça dans leurs dires, posant des questions diverses sur sa vie. Ils apprirent qu'il était serveur dans le bar où était passé Katsuki, qu'il n'avait jamais tenté d'être héros, trop de responsabilité et son alter n'aurait servi à rien vu qu'il ne pouvait que faire apparaître une légère brume. Il parla également vaguement de son père mais n'évoqua pas sa mère. Bref, il n'était pas un garçon si secret du tout.

Plus ils en apprirent sur lui, plus ils semblaient charmés, mais Denki avait quand même une petite amertume. Il ne se comprenait plus, normalement il était du genre très amical, voir même le premier à l'être dans leur groupe, la preuve avec Shouto Todoroki avec qui il avait grandement sympathisé durant leurs études. Seulement, là, il y avait un truc qui l'empêchait d'être aussi enjoué que d'habitude mais il tentait de le masquer. Pourtant, quelques temps plus tard, Eijiro remarqua son comportement étrange.

« Hey, bro tout vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Toi, tu étais encore avec une meuf hier ! Fit Mina.

\- Oui, Yuki avait besoin de parler.

\- Parler... Mouais, ajouta la jeune fille dubitative – qui retrouva pourtant très vite son rictus goguenard.

\- Ah donc tu es hétéro je suppose ? Demanda Ikuto.

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air sur de toi pourtant, sourit l'inconnu.

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'aime les poitrines ! S'insurgea Denki.

\- Ok, ok ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te froisser. »

Denki s'excusa à son tour, il s'était peut-être un peu emporté pour rien ; toutefois il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Il devait vraiment être fatigué, depuis le début de la soirée il sentait son corps avoir des réactions bizarres. Red riot posa alors une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien – évidement qu'il devait inquiéter tout le monde.

Izuku lança un regard triste à son meilleur ami qui ne dit absolument rien. Seulement la manière dont son poing se contractait de plus en plus parlait pour lui. Et seul le vert et un blond y firent attention.

Soudain, Katsuki se leva, prétextant une envie pressante, laissant les autres relancer une nouvelle discussion entre eux. Puis le portable de Denki se mit à sonner. Il regarda donc son portable puis décrocha, s'éloignant de la table pour ne pas déranger ses mais.

Il s'agissait de Yuki Shinsen. Elle lui proposait de passer chez elle parfois, ce qu'il n'acceptait jamais le vendredi soir : c'était ça soiré entre potes et ça le resterait.

Le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, il se tourna vers ses amis,et put alors constater que Katsuki était revenu à table et qu'Ikuto avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Ainsi... Pris d'une impulsion, il accepta précipitamment la proposition de la jeune femme. Il revient à la table et prit sa veste en saluant le reste de ses amis.

« Tu vas où bro' ? demanda Eijiro.

\- J'ai rendez-vous, répondit-il.

\- J'espère que c'est une fille avec qui c'est sérieux ! Lui lança sévèrement Mina.

\- C'est Yuki, elle voulait me voir.

\- T'es pas sérieux bro' ? Ça a toujours été notre soirée entre nous, fit piteusement Eijiro.

\- Je sais, je me rattraperais la semaine prochain.

\- Bon ok, mais te couche pas trop tard, on te veux en forme sur le terrain demain !

\- Oui Maman ! »

Le rouge rigola et lui frappa dans l'épaule avant de le laisser partir la mine un peu inquiète : son pote ne lui avait pas paru en pleine forme. Il espérait qu'il irait mieux demain puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la conversation.

Izuku sentait son ventre se tordre, il n'osa pas regarder Katsuki. Il ne savait pas si Denki allait vraiment faire quoi que ce soit avec cette fille ou si c'était sérieux mais la seule chose qui le préoccupait c'était l'interprétation qu'en ferait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier hésitait d'ailleurs sur la réaction qu'il devait avoir mais son sang bouillonnait en lui. S'il ne pouvait même plus partagé une soirée avec Denki, qu'est-ce-qu'il lui restait ? Merde ça le faisait chier.

Il avait envie de se barrer à son tour, de rattraper le blond et de lui montrer à côté de quoi il passait mais s'il faisait ça, il était sur de faire une croix sur tout. Peut-être que cette salope l'avait attrapé dans ses filets ; deux soir de suite qu'il allait chez elle et fallait pas être con pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, et la rejeta d'un coup.

« Casse toi ! Lâcha-t-il brutalement. »

Ikuto le regarda surpris par son ton et se recula un peu sur sa chaise. Tout le monde autour de la table fut dans le même état : Izuku se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête, Mina regardait Katsuki durement, tandis qu'Eijiro et Hanta furent aussi étonnés par son éclat de voix.

« Enfin Katsu', ça ne ce fait pas, lui dit Mina avec sévérité.

\- Qu'est-ce-que j'en ai à branler ?

\- Bon bah... Je vais y aller je pense. A la prochaine, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, fit tristement Ikuto en se levant.

\- C'est ça, tire toi ! »

Les autres lui firent un petit signe timide en guise d'au revoir, vraiment embarrassés par les paroles de leur ami. Mina se leva, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés, l'air d'une mère prête à gronder son fils qui avait fait une bêtise.

« Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi malgré ton fichu caractère, il faut que tu l'envoies bouler. Tu vas vraiment finir seul si tu continues comme ça !

\- Et si moi j'avais déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue, hein ?! T'y a pensé l'alien ?! »

Il se leva et se tira à son tour. Izuku fut le premier à réagir en partant derrière lui, l'interpellant par son surnom. Eijiro voulut aussi se jeter à sa poursuite mais il savait que ces deux-là auraient besoin d'intimité pour permettre au cendré de se dévoiler ; et puis lui devait s'occuper de l'électrique qui n'avait pas eu l'air bien non plus.

Quand à elle, la rose était un peu perdue. Est-ce-que Katsuki aimait quelqu'un ? Et si oui, pourquoi ne le savait-elle pas ? Hanta soupira, voilà une soirée qui tournait au drame.

« Vous étiez au courant ? »

Eijirou se mordit la lèvre. Il ne l'était pas mais savait qui l'était : son petit ami. Il n'allait sûrement pas en informer l'alien qui viendrait harcelé le garçon pour tout savoir. Il savait aussi que ce soir il ne pourrait pas voir le vert ; toutefois, même si ça l'embêtait, il ne dirait rien : il devait prendre son mal en patience, encore plus que d'habitude.

Dehors, dans le nuit presque noire, Izuku tenta de rattraper son ami qui marchait d'un pas rapide et soutenu. Celui-ci avait enfoncé les mains dans ses poches et voulait fuir le plus loin possible. Il en avait marre, cette soirée était sûrement l'une des pires qu'ils soient.

« Kacchan, attend-moi ! S'il-te-plaît ! »

Il n'entendit pas son ami, il était trop perdu dans ses pensés. Ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'il fut surpris de le voir apparaître devant lui. Il le vit alors avancer les mains vers son visage avec un air triste sur le sien. Il recula d'un pas comme une bête effrayée puis fronça les sourcils en le regardant avec colère.

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Hurla-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Kacchan... »

Izuku se sentait mal : il voyait les larmes sur les joues pâles du garçon. Il l'approcha à nouveau, tentant de le prendre dans ses bras mais celui-ci recula encore, écartant une de ses mains d'un coup. Seulement, Izuku n'abandonna pas et finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Katsuki tenta de le repousser mais malgré les apparences, Izuku avait du muscle et il était bien plus déterminé que son ami.

Finalement, le cendré se laissa faire et lui rendit l'étreinte, et, après quelques minutes dans cette position, ils décidèrent de se mettra au chaud chez Ground Zero. Tout le trajet se fit en silence, seul les bruits des voitures au loin brisait le calme. Une fois à l'intérieure et au chaud, le plus grand s'affala sur le canapé, le visage encore crispé de contrariété pendant que son camarade mit de l'eau à chauffé avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu veux en parler ?

\- Parler de quoi ? Cracha Katsuki. Du fait qu'il préfère se taper un tas de meufs et qu'il le revendique haut et fort ? Ou le fait que je suis toujours autant amoureux de lui comme un abruti ?

\- Kacchan...

\- Quoi ? Je suis juste con à attendre que ça passe. Je devrais peut être rappeler l'autre mec là..

\- Ikuto ?

\- Ouais, on s'en fout de son nom. »

Izuku fit une petite moue désapprobatrice : tenter d'oublier quelqu'un en couchant avec un autre était loin d'être la meilleure idée du siècle. Il allait devoir avoir une discussion bien plus sérieuse mais là, son ami était juste triste et en colère. Il soupira et partit préparer le thé avant de revenir et de se poser à nouveau aux côtés de son ami.

Il ne dit pas une seule parole, il savait que si Katsuki voulait parler, il le ferait de lui-même ; seulement, s'il le forçait maintenant ce serait le meilleur moyen de le braquer encore plus qu'habituellement.

Le blond, lui, se trouvait, d'une certaine manière, pathétique. Il avait abandonné que ses sentiments lui soient retournés et pourtant, au fond de lui, il gardait l'espoir, qu'un jour, ce soit le cas. Il devait tourner la page mais dix ans c'était difficile à effacer. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux, débilement amoureux, d'un hétéro pur et dur, et un de ses amis en plus ? Peut-être était-ce sa punition pour s'être comporté en gros connard durant toute sa scolarité...

Il fut tout de même heureux que son meilleur ami soit là et aussi le fait qu'il ne tente pas de le réconforter avec une phrase débile. Il se pencha pour poser sa tête sur son épaule ; il s'en foutait car il savait aussi que personne ne le verrait faire ça et qu'Izuku ne le répéterait pas.

Le lendemain étant un samedi, Katsuki émergea un peu perdu. Il était dans son canapé recouvert d'une couverture. Il se frotta la tête et se trouva débile de sa réaction de la veille. Il vit son portable sur la table basse clignoter, preuve qu'il avait reçu des sms. Le premier était celui de Mina qui lui demandait pardon mais surtout qui voulait savoir de qui il était amoureux. Ensuite il y avait Hanta qui lui disait que sa petite-amie était désolée et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre s'il n'avait pas envie. Il y en avait un troisième d'Eijiro qui disait être là s'il avait besoin ; le dernier était d'Izuku qui lui disait de ne pas oublier de manger, et qu'il repasserait ce soir.

Il répondit à la première d'aller se faire foutre et qu'il n'avait personne en vue, puis il répondit au dernier de ne pas venir parce qu'il n'était pas un fragile ! Il s'était déjà assez foutu la honte la veille, il valait mieux éviter de recommencer. Il se leva et se prépara à manger. Il devait aller travailler dans peu de temps et il n'avait pas envie de voir Denki.

Savoir que ce dernier était dans les bras d'une fille hier-soir le dégouttait ; en plus elle devait être moche comme toutes les autres. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête, même y penser l'énervait.

Ce fut donc en colère qu'il arriva au travail. Il n'adressa la parole à personne et personne ne le fit non plus. Et, une fois qu'il arriva dans la salle de réunion où tout le monde devait se répartir les taches, l'électrique était déjà là, riant avec Red Riot. C'était sur que ce con avait passé une bonne soirée, bien loin de la sienne qui avait été horrible.

Il lui lança un regard furieux et partit s'asseoir à sa place.

Il avait envie de lui foutre son poing dans la figure à être si joyeux. Ça lui renvoyait le fait qu'il était le seul qui souffrait. Il ne le montra pas mais son cœur se serra.

Denki, quand à lui, n'avait pas passé une si bonne soirée qu'il le prétendait.

Quand il était arrivé chez Yuki, il n'avait pas sonné tout de suite ; il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Ses potes allaient se poser des questions mais il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir lui-même les réponses. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur la jolie brune aux yeux bleus, le faisant sursauter

« Et bien, Dom Juan, qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour entrer ?

\- En fait, je me sens pas très bien ce soir... Je vais rentrer chez moi je pense..., dit-il penaud.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda t-elle compatissante.

\- C'est que...

\- Tu m'as bien écouté me plaindre hier. A mon tour de t'offrir une épaule pour pleurer. »

Elle lui avait souri et avait glissé ses doigts sur son bras dans une douce caresse. Il répondit par des yeux un peu éteints, alors elle le laissa rentrer puis s'installer dans le canapé pendant qu'elle préparait de quoi grignoter. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se plaça à ses côtés avant des les recouvrir tout deux d'un plaid.

« Alors dis moi, tu as une peine de cœur ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, soupira Denki en réponse. »

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait juste eu l'impression de voir ce blond peroxydé lui voler sa place. Il savait que ses amis ne le remplaceraient jamais mais Katsuki avait toujours l'air si distant. Il avait mis tellement d'efforts à lui être indispensable, avait même réussi à lui prouver sa valeur à l'examen des permis provisoires. Pourtant, d'un côté, il avait l'impression d'être encore loin derrière lui.

Il tenta d'expliquer comme il put son ressenti et Yuki l'écouta religieusement sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Il la remercia de ne pas l'avoir coupé parce que, même pour lui, ce n'était pas simple à comprendre ; alors à expliquer, c'était pire.

« Tu parle de Katsuki Bakugou, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ouais, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une barrière entre nous...

\- Ne serait-ce pas toi qui a mis cette barrière ?

\- Non, je le trouvais tellement cool au lycée, je voulais juste qu'il me reconnaisse en tant qu'ami.

\- Mais tu as l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas... Tu sais Kami', tu parles beaucoup de ce garçon.

\- Ouais je sais, mais en même temps, c'est un de mes meilleurs potes...

\- Pourtant tu me parles rarement des autres... »

Denki fronça les sourcils, sentant bien que la jeune fille tentait de lui dire un truc mais qu'elle prenait des pincettes. Il tourna son visage vers le sien, quémandant implicitement une explication. Elle avait haussé un de ses sourcils en réponse, comme si la solution devait lui sauter aux yeux à l'instant.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu ne me parles que de lui donc... »

Elle fit un geste un peu vague d'une main pour lui faire comprendre de continuer sa phrase mais il ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. C'était vraiment flou pour lui. Il la vit alors soupirer et rouler des yeux avant qu'elle ne se mette bien en face de lui.

« Kami-chan, je pense que ce n'est pas que de l'amitié que tu éprouves pour lui..

\- Que... Hein ? Mais quoi d'autre alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, de l'amour par exemple...

\- Tu veux dire que je serais amoureux de Katsuki ?... N'importe quoi, je suis hétéro en plus!

\- Kami', s'il-te-plaît... Ouvre les yeux. »

Qu'il ouvre les yeux ? Mais sûr quoi ? Katsuki était un ami, un ami qu'il estimait beaucoup qui plus est ; il ne le voyait pas du tout comme plus. C'était n'importe quoi. Il se demandait vraiment d'où Yuki sortait une idée comme ça.

Oui, soit, il parlait souvent de lui, et bien sûr qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui mais ça s'arrêtait là, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Il aimait les filles, les jolies poitrines et le corps tout en courbe. Katsuki était loin de ça, il était tout en muscle tandis que son torse était plat, ça n'avait rien d'attrayant. Bon, il est vrai qu'il était beau pour une homme et que beaucoup de personnes devaient se retourner sur son passage – suffisait de voir ce Ikuto, il avait bien sous-entendu que lui et Ground Zero n'avait pas fait que jouer aux cartes ; et bien sûr que Denki s'était senti mal à l'aise, il s'agissait d'un de ses potes qu'il croyait connaître le mieux.

Soudain, la réalisation fut frappante pour le blond : peut-être que Katsuki allait avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui ?

Son estomac se tordit. Il ne voulait pas. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela.

Chancelant, il finit par se lever du canapé et, déglutissant, passa une main dans son cou.

« Je vais rentrer je pense, murmura-t-il.

\- D'accord, pas de problème. Seulement, réfléchis-y Kami-chan, ok ? Ça me ferait plaisir de te voir heureux. »

Yuki l'embrassa alors sur la joue avant de le laisser partir. Denki lui fit un petit signe de la main de la porte et, une fois dehors, il enfonça ses mains profondément dans ses poches et regarda le ciel sombre.

Il soupira : il ne comprenait rien de rien. Il avait juste peur que Katsuki ne les délaisse, c'est tout... Pas plus ?

Tout le long du chemin, il rumina les paroles de Yuki. Et une fois chez lui, il s'affala sur son lit, comme si tous les malheurs du monde étaient sur ses épaules. Il s'endormit pourtant rapidement mais se réveilla beaucoup trop tôt. Ce fut alors au beau milieu de la nuit qu'il se trouvait déjà au milieu de sa cuisine à préparer son petit déjeuner.

Et envers et contre tout, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse concrète à ses questionnements.

Ce matin donc, quand il était arrivé au bureau, il avait été, à sa grande surprise, le premier sur le lieu.

Un petit moment plus tard, lorsqu'Eijiro arriva, son ami s'inquiéta. Denki lui affirma pourtant être en pleine forme et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Seulement, la vérité fut que, dès qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami, il s'était senti soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver tout seul avec Katsuki pour l'instant.

Lorsque d'ailleurs, il le vit, celui-ci lui lança un regard plus noir qu'habituellement ; pourtant, il n'avait encore rien dit. Son cœur se serra, pourquoi aujourd'hui ça lui faisait aussi mal ? De plus, qu'avait il fait de travers ?

« Ouah, aujourd'hui Katsuki a l'air de s'être levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui, commenta discrètement Eijiro. »

Denki acquiesça et leur réunion matinale commença, mais le blond n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Pourquoi Katsuki semblait si en colère ? Et si... comme Yuki, il avait interprété des signes d'amour lui provenant et que ça le rebutait ? Peut-être que c'était ça, que Ground Zero était dégoûté qu'il puisse l'aimer... Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas ! Il devait donc réglé ce mal-entendu et au plus vite...

Mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait sortir aucun mot en sa présence. Il partit alors en mission, en étant toujours autant perdu dans ses pensés.

Eijirou était inquiet, entre un ami qui déprimait et l'autre qui ruminait pour seul dieu savait quelle raison... Il soupira lourdement, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer sur la partie de la ville qu'il devait inspectée. Il prit donc un moment pour envoyer un message à son petit ami. Il fallait absolument que ce dernier parle avec Katsuki tandis que lui s'occuperait de Denki. Il avait l'étrange impression que leur comportement était lié mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Katsuki qui était partit de son côté, à l'autre bout de la ville, ruminait ; mais ça ne choqua pas plus que ça les passants qui étaient bien habitués à son caractère depuis le temps. Ils savaient qu'il faisait bien son travail et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait ; et puis ils avaient aussi noté, avec le temps, qu'il était bien plus sympa et doux quand il s'agissait d'enfants.

Seulement, du côté de Denki, c'était loin d'être pareil : le héros qui était toujours joyeux semblait se forcer à sourire et ça, c'était inquiétant. Normalement, il venait de lui même voir les citoyens et leur parler pour les rassurer ; mais aujourd'hui, c'était eux qui l'interpellaient pour lui demander une photo ou autre. Malheureusement, son comportement arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de ses coéquipiers et Denki fut un peu surpris de voir soudain la tête du cendrée en face de lui qui avait l'air encore plus en colère.

« Tu devrais prendre ton job de héros plus au sérieux au lieu de te coucher à pas d'heure la veille d'une patrouille, cracha Katsuki.

\- Je... J'ai juste mal dormi, ok..., murmura-t-il.

\- C'est sûr que baiser toute la nuit a pas du aider !

\- Je... Quoi... Mais je ne couche pas avec Yuki !

\- Qu'est-ce-que j'en ai à branler de ce que tu fais avec ta copine ? »

Le blond gonfla ses joues : il voulait lui dire qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour elle, et ainsi lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait. Seulement, pourquoi voulait-il se justifier ? Si Katsuki pensait qu'il était amoureux de cette fille, ça dissipait le malentendu non ? Le cendré ne le détesterait plus parce qu'il éprouvait soit disant des sentiments pour lui..

Ground Zero lui ne savait pas s'il était soulagé de savoir qu'il n'avait pas couché avec elle ou triste de savoir que c'était sans doute plus sérieux. Ce fut donc son amertume qui le gagna et il tourna le dos au blond, lui disant de rentrer à l'agence au lieu de ne servir à rien. Tout ce qu'il avait envie maintenant c'était trouver un vilain pour faire sortir sa frustration.

« Je suis pas amoureux d'elle, chuchota pourtant Denki.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas Yuki que j'aime ! »

Katsuki se retourna vers son ami qui avait la tête baissée et les mains serrées sur son pantalon. Il pouvait à peine remarquer les rougeurs qu'il avait sur ses joues. Il déglutit et sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il avait précisé que ce n'était pas cette fille qu'il aimait mais il avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Alors il avait trouvé quelqu'un ? Il aurait du s'en douter que ça finirait par arrivé un jour ; seulement, il avait espéré avoir le temps de, lui aussi, trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Denki quand à lui avait envie de se mettre une baffe, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Il s'était embrouillé : à la base, il voulait juste lui signifier qu'il n'était pas amoureux, mais il avait fini par préciser davantage.

« Qu'est-ce-que j'en ai à foutre, grogna soudainement le cendré. »

Denki sursauta : le ton était si froid, il en était glaciale. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Katsuki avait du mal interpréter et ainsi penser qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et c'est cela qui devait le dégoutter. Mais pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ? Il devait juste lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Finalement il fit ce que le cendré lui avait dit et se dirigea vers l'agence : il avait besoin de repos. Il ne comprenait plus rien, son cerveau était complètement brouillé. De loin il entendit à nouveau le garçon lui aboyer dessus mais il ne se retourna pas. Et, une fois à l'agence, il partit directement à son bureau et dit à ses collègues qu'il était fatigué et qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Katsuki, lui, continua sa patrouille durant toute la matinée, avant de rentrer lui aussi à l'agence vers une heure de l'après-midi. Pendant toute sa ronde, il passa son temps à grogner. Il avait le cœur en morceaux : Denki aimait quelqu'un. Et, en plus de ça, il allait sûrement leur présenter ce même quelqu'un tôt ou tard. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais, il ravala sa tristesse et celle-ci ressortit indubitablement sous forme de colère, effrayant certains passants, et même le peu de vilains qu'il avait croisés l'avait supplié de se calmer.

Une fois rentré, il vit que le blond était bel et bien rentrer chez lui. Et Katsuki ne l'avouerait sans doute pas mais il était inquiet. Quand il l'avait vu partir, il s'était senti mal et avait voulu le rattraper ; néanmoins, il n'était pas sur de vouloir l'entendre se plaindre de ses histoires de cœur, il n'était pas sur de le supporter.

« J'irais le voir ce soir, lui annonça d'ailleurs Eijiro. Quand à toi, Izuku passera.

\- Qu'il reste chez lui !

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi et moi aussi.

\- Y a pas besoin, je vais très bien !

\- Je ne crois pas ! Ton comportement d'hier et puis ton caractère qui est pire que d'habitude le prouvent. J'ai l'impression de revoir le Katsuki de ma première année de lycée, alors tu as intérêt à laissé Izuku t'aider !

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide putain ! »

Les mots étaient pourtant tranchant de vérité : aujourd'hui il avait été le même petit con qu'il l'avait été plus jeune. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide parce qu'il aurait l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile et ça, ça le saoulait au plus haut point. Il ne répondit donc pas et claqua la porte de son bureau. Il avait envie qu'on le laisse tranquille, pas qu'on ait pitié de lui.

Mais bizarrement, lorsque le soir arriva et qu'il se retrouva seul dans son appart', sa colère s'évapora. Il s'allongea sur son canapé, un pied pendant encore vers le sol : il n'avait même plus envie de pleurer. Il n'avait, en fait, envie de rien, juste de rester là, en attendant que la douleur dans sa poitrine disparaisse. Il ne se leva même pas en entendant frapper à la porte : qu'Izuku reparte d'où il venait. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la ténacité du vert et surtout de son double des clés.

« Kacchan ? »

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie ; et peut-être qu'ainsi le plus petit le penserait parti. Mais évidement, ce dernier n'était pas idiot. Il l'entendit alors s'avancer vers le canapé et même en faire le tour. Il le vit s'asseoir sur table basse en face de son visage.

« Kacchan parle moi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pour te dire quoi ? Fit-il d'une voix enrouée. »

Et merde, sa voix flanchait en même temps que sa vue se brouillait. Il était pathétique, et ça le faisait chier. Il tenta de cacher son visage pour paraître plus crédible mais à qui il pouvait faire croire qu'il n'était pas touché par tout ça ?

« Il aime quelqu'un putain...

\- Kacchan...

\- Je suis trop con, pleurer pour ça, mais merde bordel ! A quoi je m'attendais hein ? Qu'il devienne gay d'un coup et qu'il me déclare son amour ? Je suis pathétique !

\- Tu devrais essayer de fréquenter d'autres personnes Kaachan, ça t'aiderait sûrement à passer à autre chose, répondit Izuku sur un ton clame. »

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais essayé ça ; le seul moment où il avait pu l'oublier pour un soir c'était dans les bras d'un autre... Bon avec de l'alcool dans le sang aussi, mais.. Alors pourquoi pas recommencer ? Ikuto n'avait pas l'air contre en plus. Il se releva d'un coup et essuya les sillons que ses larmes avaient formés : autant prendre le taureaux par les cornes maintenant. Il prit sa veste et mit ses chaussures.

« Kacchan, où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Trouver quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui. C'est toi qui l'a dit non ? Que ça m'aiderait à oublier.

\- Certes mais... oui... mais enfin pas dans la minute tu devrais prendre ton temps et...

\- J'ai pas le temps c'est clair ? Je veux juste passer à autre chose ! »

Izuku le vit partir sans pouvoir rien faire, et ainsi, il angoissa terriblement : au lieu de régler le problème de son ami, il venait sans doute de lui en créer un autre. Il se mordit la lèvre et voulut appeler Eijiro pour lui en parler mais il savait que celui-ci s'occupait parallèlement de Denki.

Celui-ci avait, d'ailleurs, passé toute la journée dans sa chambre. Il avait pleuré sans même en savoir la raison, puis finalement, s'était endormi, avant d'être éveillé par la sonnette de sa porte. Ce fut donc encore à moitié dans le bras de Morphée qu'il ouvrit.

« Ouah bro', tu as une tête à faire peur, souffla le rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, c'est pas ta soirée en amoureux ?

\- Si, bien sûr que oui... Seulement, quand ton meilleur pote est pas bien, j'ai obligation de m'en occuper. De toute façon, Izu' refusera que je pénètre dans son appart' tant que tu ne seras pas sur pied.

\- Désolé...

\- Allez, t'en fais pas ! J'ai apporté de la pizza et tu vas me raconter ce qui ne va pas. »

Denki laissa entrer son ami mais prit tout de même la peine de se changer et de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du blond qui se servit directement à manger. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin. Il savait que son ami attendrait qu'il prenne la parole, alors, après avoir avalé trois parts de pizza, il inspira un grand coup.

« Je me comprend pas moi même. Hier Yuki a fait une remarque stupide et, depuis, j'arrive pas à sortir ça de ma tête...

\- Et qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Elle pense que j'en pince pour Katsuki... »

Eijiro recracha ce qu'il était en train de boire avant de s'étouffer à moitié. Denki vint à son secours en lui tapotant dans le dos.

« Et qu'est ce qui lui fait croire ça ?

\- ... Le fait que je parle tout le temps de lui, alors que je parle peu des autres...

\- Et toi tu en penses quoi ? Demanda doucement son ami.

\- Bro', raconte moi.

\- Je sais pas, je... Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête. J'ai toujours aimé les filles, mais imaginer Katsuki avec ce Ikuto me rend malade... »

Rien que de l'évoquer, une boule au ventre le gagnait. Plus il l'imaginait, plus cela le tourmentait. Les projeter entrain de s'embrasser, se tenir la main, même de faire l'amour l'angoissait. Il mit ses bras autour de son ventre et se plia en deux.

« J'ai ...Je peux pas le voir avec lui...

\- Hey bro', tout va bien, d'accord ? Tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Est-ce que toi tu te vois avec lui ? »

S'imaginer avec Katsuki ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais s'il devait le faire ça lui paraîtrait doux, même sympa. Pouvoir l'embrasser lui mettait des papillons dans le ventre. Être dans ses bras devait être quelque chose de bien, il se sentirait protéger, pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin mais... L'idée d'être en couple avec Katsuki lui plaisait plus que de raison.

« Je pense que tu as ta réponse, souffla Eijiro.

\- Ouais...

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Je crois qu'il l'a su avant moi... Et je pense que je le dégoûte...

\- N'importe quoi, il aime les hommes je te rappelle. Et même moi j'avais pas tilté que tu était tombé amoureux de lui et pourtant je suis ton meilleur pote !

\- Oui mais, ce matin tu as bien vu comment il était, tu aurais du l'entendre me parler...

\- Ce matin il était énervé parce que... »

Eijiro se tut d'un coup, Il se rappela de la veille et surtout de la phrase de Katsuki. Ce dernier aimait quelqu'un, non ? Et merde, c'était bien ça qu'il avait dit. Il n'allait pas annoncer à Denki que Ground Zero aimait déjà quelqu'un, ce n'était de toute façon pas son rôle et... Il ne voulait pas le mettre encore plus mal que présentement. Il prit donc une grande inspiration. Il ne savait pas mentir et sûrement pas à son pote, valait mieux donc opter pour une semi-vérité.

« Mina l'a mis en colère hier à force de poser des questions un peu trop personnelles... Tu connais Blasty, il aime pas qu'on étale sa vie...

\- Ouais, mais bon, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ressente quoi que ce soit pour moi... »

Eijirou se pinça les lèvres : il ne savait plus quoi dire pour le rassurer. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à dire ? Lui aussi avait été un peu dans le même bateau avec Izuku mais ça ne l'aidait toutefois pas à choisir les bons mots...

Il ne se serait jamais douté que Denki éprouverait des sentiments pour Katsuki. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours l'air plus joyeux en sa présence et qu'il parlait souvent de lui... et seulement... il avait toujours été persuadé que Denki jouait dans l'autre équipe.

Katsuki savait exactement où il allait : Ikuto leur avait donné l'adresse hier, et même s'il avait fait semblant de rien écouté, il avait retenu les coordonnées de l'endroit où il bossait, histoire d'au moins savoir ou il était allé cette fameuse nuit. Il reconnut sans mal le bar, des hommes fumant leur clopes à l'extérieur comme la dernière fois. Ce fut ainsi qu'il tilta qu'il n'y avait que des hommes. Ce n'était donc pas n'importe quel lieu et c'était encore mieux pour lui.

Il rentra à l'intérieur sans faire attention au regard de prédateur que lui lancèrent certains clients. Il vit, au loin, le blond platine servir des clients. Il s'approcha à grand pas et coupa la conversation que le serveur avait.

« A quelle heure tu finis ?

\- Katsuki ? Si je m'attendais à ça, fit-il, surpris mais foncièrement content.

\- Réponds plutôt à ma question.

\- Dans deux heures, mais si tu veux je peux demander à partir plus tôt...

\- Non, c'est bon, j'attendrais. »

Le cendré partit donc s'installer à une table dans un coin, attendant que l'autre termine son service. Il renvoya chier tout ce qui tentait une approche ; néanmoins, il vit très bien qu'Ikuto le chauffait à distance que ce soit par regards ou gestes. Katsuki n'en montra rien mais cela eut son petit effet.

Une fois que l'autre ait fini son service, il le fit sortir du bar et lui demanda où il habitait. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de retourner dans son propre appart', il savait qu'Izuku ou son petit ami pourrait passer à l'improviste et lui faire la leçon et il n'en avait clairement pas envie. Il suivit alors le blond qui avait l'air tout heureux.

Ikuto était, effectivement, vraiment heureux : Katsuki était revenu à lui de lui-même et lui, allait tout faire pour le garder. Il fut donc très content et satisfait de ne pas entendre le prénom de l'autre garçon pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Peut-être que le fait que le héros soit sobre aidait mais c'était déjà une grande victoire pour lui. Il prit tout de même peur en le voyant se relever une fois la chose finie mais il l'entendit juste demander où se trouvait la salle de bain.

Quand le blond cendré se recoucha dans son lit, celui-ci lui tourna le dos. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une séance câlin mais ça viendrait. Ground Zero serait son petit ami et il ferait tout pour. Ikuto s'endormit donc avec un grand sourire au lèvre. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla en premier le lendemain, il fut doublement heureux de constater que Katsuki était toujours dans son lit. Il prit alors une photo du garçon : il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion la dernière fois après tout.

Ceci fait, il sourit davantage et partit dans la cuisine, ne se lassant aucunement de regarder son nouveau fond d'écran. Il commença ensuite à préparer le petit déjeuner en chantonnant.

Katsuki se réveilla dans le brouillard. Il regarda alors autour de lui avant de se rappeler de la veille : c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dormi chez lui. Il chercha donc ses affaires pour s'habiller, puis il sortit de la chambre et vit le serveur se retourner vers lui, habillé seulement d'un pantalon, une poêle à la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? L'autre avait l'air bien trop heureux pour qu'il lui casse son délire en se tirant. Et puis Izuku lui avait dit d'essayer de voir d'autre personne, non ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de faire plus connaissance, si ça ce trouve c'était un type pas trop chiant qui allait lui permettre de passer des journées tranquilles sans se prendre la tête.

De ce fait, Katsuki s'assit en face de la table où Ikuto l'avait invité à s'installer et commença à manger ce qui lui avait préparé. Bon, au moins un point pas trop mal : il s'en sortait en cuisine, contrairement à Denki ; de plus, il avait aussi des conversations plus sensées. C'était reposant d'être avec lui, mais... il n'était pas Denki non plus bordel !

… Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de comparer ce mec à l'électrique à chaque mouvement.

Finalement, quand il finit le petit déjeuner que le blond platine lui avait préparé, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Seulement, avant de franchir la porte, Ikuto le reteint par la main.

« N'hésite pas à revenir, d'accord ? Et puis on pourrait peut-être ce faire un ciné un de ses soirs.

\- Je vais voir, marmonna le héros.

\- Bien, à plus tard Katsuki ! »

Son prénom qui roulait sur la langue de ce gars ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, alors qu'avec Pikachu, il suffisait qu'il lui adresse la parole pour que tout un tas d'émotions ne l'envahissent.

Il sortit donc de l'immeuble plus las qu'autre chose et se mit à marcher le long de la rue, tentant de se repérer comme il le pouvait. Il devait trouver la bouche de métro la plus proche et rentrer chez lui ainsi : il était de repos et c'était tant mieux. Son téléphone sonna néanmoins et il décrocha.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux porc épique ?

\- Denki ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui, il faudrait que tu le remplaces.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ce troue de balle ?

\- ... Est ce que tu peux venir le remplacer ?

\- Pourquoi tu me dit pas ce qu'il a ?

\- Parce que ça te concerne pas !

\- Tch, j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha, énervé : depuis quand on lui cachait des trucs ? Normalement, il était le deuxième au courant de tout, Denki le prévenait toujours après Eijiro. Seulement, là, il n'avait même pas de message de sa part ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

De ce fait, avant de rentrer dans le métro, il tenta d'appeler le blond ,mais ce dernier ne décrocha pas, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Depuis quand il ignorait ses appels ?

Toutefois... N'était-ce pas mieux ainsi, dans cette situation ? Finalement, se tenir éloigné du garçon électrique lui permettrait de l'oublier plus facilement, non ?

Denki allongé dans son lit, encore plus épuisé que la veille, regarda son téléphone vibré. Et le nom s'affichant sur l'écran ne fit que le mettre encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Il enfonça la tête dans un coussin et tenta d'oublier l'explosif pour la journée. Il fallait qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête et qu'il agisse de manière normale avec Katsuki dès le lendemain.

Malheureusement, le lundi suivant, lorsqu'il retourna travailler, ce dernier l'ignora royalement, c'est à peine s'il lui adressa un regard. Denki se dit donc qu'il valait mieux faire la même chose : oublier Katsuki ne serait pas facile mais s'il avait le moins d'interaction possible avec lui, ça aiderait sûrement.

Eijirou les observa pourtant tout la semaine et il se sentait mal : il savait que chacun d'eux avait des peines de cœur. Bien sûr, Izuku ne lui en avait pas parler explicitement mais il avait compris que le problème était loin d'être réglé pour Ground Zero. Quant au deuxième larron, il n'était pas sur de trouver les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre que son attitude ne résoudrait rien. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Katsuki ignorait lui aussi Denki ? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

Heureusement, aucun des deux ne déclina leur soirée habituelle du vendredi soir ; en effet, il avait pris peur que justement aucun d'eux ne veuille plus venir.

De son côté, le grognon de service avait tenté de passer quelques soirées en compagnie du serveur, ce qui c'était avéré plus difficile que prévu, surtout avec leur emplois du temps respectif ; toutefois, ils avaient tout de même réussi à se voir quelques fois.

Et, au grand malheur de Katsuki, il ne cessait de trouver des défauts à Ikuto que Denki n'avait pas : par exemple, son ami électrique n'était pas aussi superficiel, il ne parlait pas que de lui ; de plus, il était plus drôle bien que, dans une majorité de cas, cela arrivait à ses dépend.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Katsuki détestait tout ça. Peut-être, qu'inexorablement, il se devait de trouver quelqu'un de radicalement différent.

Et, oui, il avait aussi un peu de mal à oublier le garçon Pikachu. Oui, parce que, malgré le fait qu'il ait décidé de l'ignorer, il le voyait autant déprimé dans son coin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise de le voir ainsi et, lorsqu'il était sur que personne ne le voyait, il le dévisageait et espérait secrètement qu'il retrouve le sourire.

Ce fut donc aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait pris la décision de se présenter à leur soirée hebdomadaire.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs déjà tous installés à une table quand il arriva et fut soulagé de voir Denki sourire à Hanta, bien que, de son point de vue, son geste semble légèrement faux. Du coup, lorsqu'il fut installé à son tour, et après avoir salué tout le monde et commandé directement à boire, il voulut trouver un sujet pour lui adresser la parole. Seulement, il n'était pas doué avec la socialisation et... Et ce fut ce moment-là que Ikuto choisit pour débarquer.

« Bonsoir Katsuki ! Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Fit Mina soudainement encore plus joyeuse. »

Eijiro lança un regarda en coin à son meilleur ami, assez inquiet par sa réaction et ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Seulement, Denki n'en laissait rien paraître, comme si l'arrivé du garçon ne l'avait pas touché. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, pourtant, l'électrique finit par se lever, prétextant une envie présente. Ikuto le suivit même des yeux et annonça qu'il avait, lui aussi, besoin d'y aller.

Une fois dans les toilettes, Denki s'était directement penché au dessus d'un lavabo, tentant des exercices de respiration afin de se calmer. La présence du serveur lui donnait envie de vomir et la tête lui tournait ; seulement, il n'avait pas voulu mettre une mauvaise ambiance, alors il n'avait rien dit et avait ravalé ses larmes. Il entendit pourtant, de loin, la porte de la pièce se rouvrir, laissant la musique et le bruit des personne à l'extérieur rentrer avant que le silence ne revienne à nouveau.

Il entendit la personne s'approcher mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il s'en fichait qu'un quelconque inconnu le voit ainsi. Il reprit une profonde inspiration avant... avant de la bloquer totalement. Il connaissait ce parfum, il l'avait en tête depuis plus d'une semaine et savait repérer cette odeur à plusieurs mètres de distance : Katsuki.

Il se retourna d'un mouvement souple vers le nouvel arrivant mais se figea dès qu'il s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait. Ikuto était là, le regardant d'une manière douce, gentille et bienveillante. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon faisait ici, avec lui, à l'observer comme ça ? Et... et pourquoi avait-il le parfum de Katsuki sur lui ?

« Tout va bien ? Je suis désolé, je me souviens plus de ton nom... Déclara Ikuto, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

\- Kaminari Denki – il ne pouvait pas dire plus que ça, il en était incapable.

\- Aaaah oui, c'est vrai ! Katsu' ne m'a pas trop souvent parlé de toi, du coup c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas retenu ton prénom. »

Denki eut comme l'impression de se prendre un violent coup dans l'estomac. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal dans cette phrase ? Était-ce parce que Ground Zero ne parlait jamais de lui ? Ou était-ce le fait que, lui et Ikuto semblaient de plus en plus proches ?

C'était, finalement, sûrement la même intensité quel que soit le cas, vu la douloureuse étreinte qui semblait lui serrer le cœur avec force.

« A-ah, toi... Toi et Blasty vous parlez souvent ? Tenta-t-il en souriant doucement, plus qu'angoissé à l'intérieur.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Évidement même ! Mais... Attend, il ne te l'a pas dit ? Nous sommes en couple ! J'ai même une photo de lui dans mon lit, regarde ! Finit le serveur en rigolant. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il avança son portable sous les yeux du héros, avec un air innocent – seulement, sous son masque délicat et bienheureux, Ikuto était vraiment, très, très égoïstement content de voir la mine déconfite du garçon, se décomposer de plus en plus. Ce blond-ci à la mèche noire était son rival et le rival devait être éliminé. Oh bien sûr, il n'allait sûrement pas le tuer ou le kidnapper, il n'était pas si fou ou stupide. Il lui suffisait simplement d'appuyer la où ça faisait le plus mal pour le faire disparaître de la vie de son futur compagnon, ni plus, ni moins.

La gorge de Denki se noua d'un coup, comme si des mains lui enserraient soudain véritablement le cou. Il détourna le regard bien vite et fit mine de se laver les mains avant de féliciter Ikuto de manière évasive. Il voulait juste se tirer d'ici et ne pas rester une seconde de plus. Il ne se priva donc pas pour sortir le plus rapidement possible, sans demander son reste ni dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il ne retourna même pas jusqu'à la table ; non il préféra partir d'ici, loin, tout de suite. De toute façon, les larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage. Il n'avait même pas pris sa veste mais, franchement, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Et, une fois dehors, l'air lui permit de mieux respirer. Il traversa les rues froides et sombres, tentant d'essuyer, vainement, les sillons d'eau coulant sur ses joues.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui et ne plus jamais y sortir. Seulement, ses clés étaient dans son manteau qui était posé sur la chaise... dans le bar. Toutefois, il n'allait sûrement pas y retourner maintenant ! Yuki n'habitait pas loin, il s'y dirigea donc : il savait qu'elle l'accueillerait sans mal.

Ikuto souriait de toute ses dents en rangeant son portable. La menace avait été éliminée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper de Katsuki pour qu'il oublie totalement ce blond inutile – et ça, ça ne serait pas très dur. Il repartit alors vers la table et s'assit à côté de son cendré.

« Denki n'est pas revenu ? Fit pourtant remarquer Hanta.

\- Il doit sûrement s'être coincé dans les toilettes, bête comme il est ! Se moqua Mina, ça ne serait pas la première fois en plus.

\- Ah non, je l'ai entendu en conversation avec... j'ai oublié le nom, je crois que c'est Yuka ?

\- Yuki ? La jeune fille chez qui il va souvent ? S'excita en conséquence la jeune fille du groupe.

\- Oui, Yuki, voilà ! Ils avaient l'air en pleine discussion passionnée, et puis, il a dit qu'il la rejoignait sans plus attendre. Si tu veux mon avis, ton vœux est exaucé : il s'est trouvé une copine ! Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de la rose.

\- Oh mon dieu, oui ! Enfin ! S'esclaffa-t-elle, toute contente. Depuis le temps que je veux qu'il se case ! »

Hanta tapota gentiment la tête de sa petite amie, un petit sourire léger aux lèvres – sourire qui se fana toutefois rapidement dès qu'il vit le regard d'Eijiro. En effet, celui-ci ne croyait pas un traître mots de ce que venait de leur dire Ikuto. Non seulement la veste de son meilleur ami était toujours là – et, même en toute hâte, il ne l'aurait pas laissée – mais, de plus, et surtout, il n'allait sûrement pas se mettre en couple avec cette fille vu qu'il était amoureux de Katsuki !

Sombre, il se leva donc à son tour, attrapa sa veste et celle de Denki, puis sans prendre le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, courra vers l'extérieure du bar.

Il devait rattraper son ami.

Il tenta donc de l'appeler sur son téléphone ; seulement, c'était dans la poche de la veste que son portable était et sonnait dans le vide. Eijiro était inquiet, très inquiet : il ne savait pas où était son ami, n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre et ce dernier devait sans aucun doute être triste, à traîner dehors, il ne savait où.

A la table, au bar, tout le monde fut très surpris de ce mouvement si rapide. Eijiro qui était pourtant si calme d'habitude avait réagit au car de tour, sans raison apparente, d'un coup, ne laissant pas une chance aux autres de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Demande au bout d'un temps Mina, sonnée.

\- Kaminari-kun avait l'air d'avoir oublié son manteau, fit remarquer Ikuto, jubilant intérieurement.

Hanta fronça les sourcils : c'était étrange de la part de Denki de partir ainsi, sans rien leur dire, en laissant en plus une part de ses affaires. Et le comportement d'Eijiro n'en était pas moins suspect. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant ?

Katsuki, de son côté, rongeait son frein, tentant de ne pas imploser sur place à cause de ses pensées : savoir que Denki était avec cette fille l'énervait au plus haut point, seulement... C'était étrange. L'électrique lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et puis, il ne serait pas parti sans sa veste, et sans un mot ou un au revoir qui plus est. Il n'était pas idiot à ce point, et encore moins égoïste. Définitivement, quelque chose clochait.

Toutefois, avant qu'il n'arrive à une bonne conclusion, il vit, ainsi que tous, Red Riot revenir, clairement furax.

« Toi ! Explique-moi comment Denki a pu parler avec Yuki alors que son portable est encore dans sa veste et qu'il ne l'a et ne l'avait pas sur lui ?! Cracha-t-il sans pincettes.

\- Q-Quoi ? Répondit Ikuto, perdu. »

Ce dernier pâlit : il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Devait-il jouer les idiots en conséquence ? Non ?

Seulement, il vit soudainement le regard de Katsuki se poser sur lui, en tout point menaçant. Il devait vraiment trouver un mensonge et vite ; néanmoins, il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait rien, et le regard noir de tueur du cendré ne l'aidait pas.

Katsuki se leva à son tour, pour se tirer vite fait. Il avait une envie dévorante de lui coller son poing dans sa face de blond platine, mais il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces. Ikuto venait de mentir et on savait pas où était Denki. De plus, on ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était tiré. De dos, il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui claquant contre le pavé sitôt qu'il fut dehors et même la voix alarmé du serveur. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait lui répondre ? Pas avant de s'être calmé, ça s'était sur et certain.

Eijiro attendait toujours sa réponse, qui ne vint toutefois pas car ce foutu blond platine partit à la poursuite de Ground Zero. Las, le rouge se rassit donc à sa place et tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, ses mains reprenant peu à peu leur aspect normal, se décrispant.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Hanta et Mina étaient complètement paumés. En même temps, normal, avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ces derniers lui demandèrent donc des explications, qui ne leur confia, au début, que le stricte minimum mais surtout ce qu'il savait.

Seulement, il avait beau être loyal et savoir que Denki ne serait pas très heureux que son secret ait été dévoilé, là, il était clairement à bout. Alors il finit par parler... Il regrettait vraiment qu'Izuku n'ait pu venir.

« Denki aime Katsuki ? Finit par dire Mina. Si je m'attendais à ça...

\- Et Katsuki, il est au courant ? Demanda doucement Hanta.

\- Non... »

Ikuto courut, quitte à en perdre haleine, jusqu'au héros et se mit brusquement devant lui, lui barrant le chemin. Seulement, ce dernier l'ignora royalement.

Katsuki continua de marcher, d'un pas énervé, peut-être même comme il n'avait jamais été énervé auparavant : son sang bouillait atrocement dans ses veines et ses mains était plus beaucoup plus moites que d'habitude. Clairement, il n'aurait pas la patience de résister, surtout si ce Fushōjiki disait un seul et unique truc de travers.

« Katsuki, je t'en pris, attend !

\- Pourquoi ?! Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Cria t-il en s'arrêtant, les poings serrés.

\- Je... Je vais t'expliquer !

\- Oh, oui, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça tu vois. Quoi, tu vas encore me sortir un mensonge, non ? C'est ça ? T'as cru quoi, que c'était marqué abruti sur mon front ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Juste que ce gars te mérite pas ! Il en a rien à faire de toi, alors que moi, moi je t'aime ! On sera très bien sans lui ! Katsuki... »

Katsuki grogna, serrant les dent : bien sûr qu'il savait que Denki ne voulait pas de lui, pas besoin que ce con le lui rappelle – surtout que ce gars n'était là que depuis une semaine, il n'avait encore moins son mot à dire.

Ainsi, sa résistance tomba. Il leva le poing et le frappa au visage, sans douceur.

Il n'avait pas pu le retenir celui-là. Ce mec leur avait menti, en utilisant en plus un de leur pote et, pour finir, il se permettait de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Quelle bonne blague.

« Je veux plus jamais te revoir, c'est clair ? Articula-t-il d'un air sombre.

\- Katsu', je te jure... Je te jure qu'on est faits pour être ensembles. »

Katsuki claqua sa langue sur son palais en toute réponse et finit par lui tourner le dos. Désormais, le coup qu'il lui avait foutu ayant un peu dissipé sa rage, il voulait juste le laisser là, derrière, tout seul, comme une merde, et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, n'avait jamais fait parti de sa vie. Et tant pis si, pendant quelques jours, il devait retourner dans la déprime de son amour à sens unique ; il choisirait juste mieux le prochain. Ou... Ou alors, quitte à vraiment choisir, il devrait simplement laisser tomber tout ça.

Franchement, l'amour et toutes ces conneries, c'était clairement pas pour lui.

Denki, de son côté, était arrivé chez Yuki, tremblant de froid et en larmes, suffocant d'un trop plein d'émotion. La jeune fille le fit donc entrer en toute hâte et il put rapidement s'allonger sur canapé. Ainsi, une fois réchauffé, après qu'elle l'ait couvert d'un plaid, et quelque peu calmé, il lui confia tout de cette soirée, tandis qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Tout va s'arranger Kami', chuchota-t-elle. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promet. »

Il finit par s'endormir.

Et, le lendemain, lorsqu'elle le réveilla gentiment, elle le prévint qu'un des ses amis était là. Il fut donc, quand même, un peu surpris de voir Eijiro à la porte de Yuki, tenant entre ses bras sa propre veste. La jeune fille lui expliqua alors l'avoir appelé sur son portable à lui, en espérant qu'un de ses amis l'ait en sa possession et décroche – ce qu'avait fait Eijiro. Les deux s'étaient, ainsi, rapidement expliqués la situation.

« Allez, je te ramène chez toi bro', dit doucement le rouge. »

Lorsqu'ils firent tout deux dans la voiture, un long silence s'étala : Denki n'avait pas envie de parler et Red Riot respectait son silence, quand bien même c'était pesant pour lui. Et, une fois à l'appartement du blond, ce dernier s'affala sur son divan. Il aurait du travailler aujourd'hui, mais, concrètement, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Repose toi aujourd'hui, ok ? Je vais appeler l'agence pour leur dire que tu ne vas pas bien mais que je viens prendre tes horaires. »

Il ne répondit pas, il avait de la fièvre, il le sentait mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger pour prendre quoi que ce soit contre ça. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il sentit la main du rouge sur son front, et ce dernier l'aida à se lever pour se mettre au lit. Une fois sous les couverture, il sentit la fatigue revenir encore plus forte et il ne comprit pas les paroles de son ami qui était déjà bien lointain pour lui.

Eijiro était assez inquiet de laisser son ami seul ainsi ; seulement il n'avait pas le choix. Il se promit qu'une fois la journée terminée, il reviendrait sans faute s'occuper de lui. Au fond de lui, il regrettait vraiment qu'Izuku soit parti voir sa mère hier et ne rentre que le soir même.

Pourtant, une fois arrivé à l'agence, il se présenta à l'accueil pour leur dire qu'il travaillerait à la place de Denki.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'étage qu'il croisa Katsuki qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas l'air en colère mais plutôt blasé ; et ça, ça changeait par rapport au reste de la semaine. Prudemment, Eijirou s'approcha de lui pour lui annoncer qu'il serait son coéquipier pour la journée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Dit néanmoins Katsuki avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'annoncer.

\- Denki est malade, je le remplace. On va travailler ensemble aujourd'hui, ajouta-il avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Eijirou fut déstabilisé par le ton doux qu'employa Katsuki : d'habitude, il aurait aboyé ou dit que les idiots comme Denki ne tombaient jamais malades. Il eut alors du mal à lui répondre et se contenta finalement d'articuler le mot fièvre.

Ground Zéro serra la mâchoire : Denki avait du prendre un coup de froid à se balader en T-shirt avec ce vent glacial. Tout ça par la faute d'Ikuto. Il ignorait toujours ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir mais il allait bien finir par le savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. « L'incident » de la veille lui restait en travers la gorge et il s'en sentait même coupable : après tout, c'était à cause de lui que le serveur s'en était pris à pikachu. Il devrait vraiment trouvé un moyen de parler avec Denki car il n'irait sûrement pas reparler à l'autre trou du cul de tout sa vie.

Il allait obtenir les réponses qu'il voulait ce soir, Katsuki se le jura. Toutefois, il savait aussi que le rouge serait là pour prendre soin du malade, il fallait donc l'éloigner. Il envoya un message à son meilleur ami pour retenir Eijirou ce soir : si Deku lui demandait de l'aide, il partirait le voir lui en premier. Et lui serait donc seul pour s'occuper du blond.

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la journée, tandis que Red Riot tournait dans son bureau pour trouver visiblement une solution, qu'il débarqua l'air de rien.

« Pourquoi tu tournes en rond abruti ?

\- Izu' a besoin que je vienne le chercher, il a loupé son train... Seulement, Denki est malade, du coup j'essaie de voir qui est dispo' pour s'occuper de lui.

\- Je suis dispo', je peux aller le voir. Suffit que tu me donnes les médocs'.

\- Non ! S'écria soudainement Eijiro en réponse. »

Il se jeta sur la sac que s'apprêtait à prendre Katsuki. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil : en voilà une réaction bien disproportionnée. Eijiro savait quelque chose, le cendré le sentait. Il plissa alors les yeux et tenta de reprendre la poche plastique.

« Donne moi ça, grogna-t-il.

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis sur que Mina ou Hanta pourrons passer le voir, couina le rouge en réponse.

\- Je peux très bien le faire moi, alors lâche ce sac abruti !

\- Non, c'est pas une bonne idée, il est malade et tout...

\- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir peut-être ?

\- Non rien, c'est juste que...

\- Alors j'y vais, point. »

Katsuki arriva à tirer le sac jusqu'à lui et partit rapidement du bureau sous l'effarement d'Eijiro. Ces deux enfoirés lui cachaient un truc et il allait savoir quoi ! Il détestait être mis de côté ainsi.

Quand il arriva au pied de l'immeuble où habitait Denki, il remarqua qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée : pikachu avait intérêt d'être là et pas s'être tiré en douce sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Une fois devant la porte il sonna et frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il commença à s'impatienter et finit par abaisser la poignée. Il fut un peu surpris qu'elle s'ouvre, mais tant mieux, ça voulait dire qu'il était là.

Il rentra dans l'appartement qui semblait mieux rangé que dans ses souvenirs ; enfin ce n'était toujours pas le top mais c'était déjà ça. Il posa le sac de médicaments et sa veste sur une chaise à côté de lui, et ainsi, put voir le portable du garçon sur la table de la cuisine qui clignotait. Il regarda et remarqua qu'il avait cinq appels manqués du rouge – rouge qui s'en prendrait une dès qu'il le reverrait – puis deux autres de Yuki. Il voulut jeter le téléphone mais se retint.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon qu'il trouva sous les couvertures. Katsuki discernait juste une respiration laborieuse. Allumer la lumière ne le fit même pas bouger d'un pouce ou grogner. Inquiet, il s'approcha de Denki et posa ça main sur son front.

« Putain t'es brûlant ! Fait chier ! »

Katsuki courra dans la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau tiède dans la baignoire avant de retourner vers l'endormi et de tirer la couette. Il retira ses habits comme il put et aussi vite qu'il lui était possible avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il entendit un tout petit gémissement de protestation : au moins le blond avait encore un peu de conscience. Puis il le posa dans le bassin à peine rempli d'eau. Il le vit frissonner et papillonner des yeux.

« J'ai froid, murmura-t-il.

\- Ouais je sais ! Est-ce-que tu as des patchs contre la fièvre ? Ou même un gant ? »

Denki secoua la tête faiblement mais arriva un tant soi peur à lever son bras pour lui indiquer où il pourrait trouver quelque chose. Katsuki commença alors à vider les placards comme il put pour trouver son butin. Une fois un gant en main, il repartit au chevet du malade et lui appliqua l'objet froid sur le front. Pendant ce temps, l'eau du bain arrivait enfin à la moitié du torse du garçon.

« Surtout, tu restes éveillé ! Lui ordonna Katsuki. »

Denki ne lui répondit que pas une simple onomatopée incompréhensible. Il voulut se saisir de son portable pour appeler un médecin mais il réalisa qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa veste. Il jura, il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon à moitié dans les vapes dans un bain sans prendre le risque qu'il se noie. Il resta donc à son chevet en attendant que le blond regagne un peu plus conscience.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute à lui tenir la tête hors de l'eau alors que celle-ci lui arrivait au menton, Denki commença à retrouver une grand partie de ses facultés motrices.

« Katsuki, geignit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai une crampe au pied, sanglota ensuite le garçon. »

Il lui montrait une de ses jambes.

Denki restait encore faible et la crampe avait l'air de le faire souffrir atrocement. Katuki n'hésita donc pas à plonger un de ses bras pour ramener le pied à lui et l'étirer pour que la crampe passe.

« Ça va mieux comme ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok, est-ce-que tu peux maintenir ta tête hors de l'eau ? »

Le blond hocha la tête mollement et Katsuki le lâcha précautionneusement, afin de se retourner pour prendre un autre patch contre la fièvre et jeter celui que son ami avait déjà sur le front. La température semblait avoir baisser et tant mieux, ça lui permettait de respirer ; seulement, il ne voulait toujours pas le quitter des yeux, on était jamais trop prudent.

Une fois l'eau du bain refroidie, il fit sortir le garçon de la cuve pour l'enrouler dans une serviette. Il le souleva comme une princesse pour le replonger sous ses draps.

« Je peux marcher Katsuki...

\- Ouais bah tu diras ça quand tu ira mieux. »

Quand il le posa sous les couettes et qu'il s'aperçut de son visage tout rouge, le cendré prit peur que la fièvre soit remontée d'un coup ; toutefois, il put constater que la chaleur était bien plus minime qu'avant. Il le lova donc sous les draps et repartit chercher les médicaments. Il revint avec un verre d'eau dans une main et une boite de paracétamol dans l'autre.

« Tu vas avaler ça, et je vais te préparer un truc à becter.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin Katsuki...

\- Je te demande pas ton avis, c'est clair ? Tu restes au lit, tu prends tes médocs et tu fais pas chier. »

Denki fit un petit signe positif de la tête et le laissa sortir de la chambre. Bien qu'il avait mal à la tête et de la fièvre, l'émotion la plus forte était la gêne. L'homme qui l'aimait l'avait quand même déshabillé et donc vu nu. Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, il pensait dur comme fer que Katsuki serait la dernière personne à venir mais l'électrique fut soulagé quelque part : ça prouvait que le cendré se souciait un minimum de lui et ça lui faisait du bien. Il s'était presque rendormi quand il entendit son ami débarqué à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il le vit poser un plateau sur sa table de nuit avant de lui demander de se redresser, ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

« Je vais te mettre un haut, ce sera toujours mieux que de rester à poil. »

Denki passa les bras autour de son torse, embarassé. Il trouva son geste bien stupide vu que c'était juste une poitrine de garçon banale ; seulement devant Katsuki, il se sentait terriblement gêné. Il passa donc le sweat que lui donna le garçon avant que ce dernier lui pose le plateau sur les jambes.

« Allez, mange ta soupe. »

Il s'exécuta et fut un peu surpris que le cendré reste là, assis sur son lit, à le regarder manger. Il voulait sûrement être certain qu'il mangeait tout et bien. D'ailleurs sa soupe miso était excellente.

« Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda-t-il pourtant au bout d'un moment.

\- Priorité au malade.

\- Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être si prévenant, finit-il par le charrier.

Katsuki ne répondit pas, ce qui l'étonna. D'habitude, celui-ci aurait grogné ou ce serait énervé ; mais là, il semblait juste content de le voir avoir un vrai sourire et rire.

Cela faisait effectivement semaine qu'il n'avait pas entendu Denki et le cendré avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. L'électrique fut d'ailleurs surpris par son comportement vu qu'il le regarda, les sourcils froncés dans une moue.

« Qu'est-ce-que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Souffla Katsuki.

\- Je...Je sais pas, tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de prendre soin d'un pote ? »

Même si le mot "pote" leur laissait à chacun à un goût amer dans la bouche, ça les soulageait quand même d'un côté qu'ils le soient toujours.

D'ailleurs, ça soulagea tellement le blond platine que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi tu pleures maintenant ?! S'emporta le cendré.

\- Pour rien, renifla-t-il en réponse.

\- Putain dit le moi ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

\- C'est juste que... Il a dit que j'étais rien pour toi... alors savoir que tu me considères au moins comme un ami..., sanglota Denki. Ça me rend heureux. »

Ground Zéro écarquilla les yeux : il avait cru qu'il ne le considérait même pas comme un ami ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Toutefois, il comprit bien vite que le « il » était en fait Ikuto. Bordel, celui-ci, s'il le retrouvait, ce serait limite si sa propre mère ne pourrait pas le reconnaître.

« Et tu l'as cru ? Sans rire, un mec qu'on connaît juste depuis une semaine te dit une connerie et tu le crois ?

\- Mais... Mais ça faisait une semaine que tu m'ignorais, s'indigna Denki. Comment j'aurais pu croire le contraire ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait fait ça. Et il avait fallu que l'autre con en profite pour raconter de la merde, et ainsi tout était devenu une immense merde. Bon ok, il était clairement pas innocent dans l'histoire, mais bon, il fallait le comprendre aussi, non ? Denki n'était pas au courant du pourquoi il l'avait mise, cette distance. D'ailleurs, pourvu qu'il ne cherche pas d'explication.

Katsuki tourna la tête vers le mur en face de lui et soupira.

« Ouais, désolé pour ça. »

Denki se sentit pourtant soulagé quelque part, pourtant lui aussi devait s'excuser de l'avoir incommodé avec ses sentiments. Si Katsuki avait été si distant, c'est parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de lui, non ? Il l'avait ignoré parce que ça devait être embarrassant pour lui d'avoir un pote amoureux de lui.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, après tout c'est de ma faute... »

Katsuki fronça les sourcils : comment ça de sa faute ? C'était juste la faute de ses sentiments à lui et lui seul. Est-ce-que... Est-ce-que Denki s'en était rendu compte mais qu'il avait continuer à agir normalement pour ne pas l'embarrasser ? Là, ça serait vraiment la honte, en plus d'être la merde : il s'était laissé démasquer alors qu'il avait tout fait pour cacher son affection le plus loin possible.

« Du coup... Dé-Désolé que mes sentiments t'es dérangé, finit le malade dans un souffle. »

Katsuki se figea. Est-ce-qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Est-ce-que ce n'était pas une hallucination auditive ? Est-ce-qu'il n'avait pas, lui-même, parlé à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte ? Il tourna alors lentement son regard vers l'électrique qui avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant son front et ses yeux, mais laissant apercevoir ses joues rouges.

« De quoi tu parles ? Souffla-t-il lui aussi en retour. »

Denki releva la tête pour remarquer le visage perdu de l'explosif. Ce dernier n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments ? Et... Il venait des les avouer la maintenant ? Oh non, par pitié, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait ça, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas aussi stupide...

« Tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Demanda au final Katsuki, avec une étrange douceur dans la voix. »

Ah bah si, il avait été assez con pour. Mais en même temps il le pensait déjà au courant !

Denki eut envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris et ne jamais en ressortir. Il tenta alors de se cacher sous les draps, mais renversa le restant de soupe sur le plateau, qui bascula à son tour au sol. Le fracas sortit le cendré de sa transe.

« Putain Denki ma soupe ! Tu viens de gâcher de la nourriture ! S'énerva-t-il. Je te jure que tu fais ça chez moi et je te tue ! Putain mais quel con ! »

Le cendré sortit de la chambre en grognant, laissant le blond s'insulter mentalement pour avoir avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Finalement, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait enfin respirer de l'avoir dit ou juste se sentir comme une sous-merde d'avoir tout gâché parce qu'il était évident que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque, plus aucun doute possible. Les larmes aux bord des yeux, il entendit son ami – pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi – revenir dans la pièce, toujours en train de pester sur le fait qu'il devait nettoyer. Puis, il disparut à nouveau dans le couloir, avant de revenir et de soupirer en le voyant cacher sous les couverture.

« Sors de là abruti ! J'aimerais autant te répondre en face et pas à une montagne de draps ! D'ailleurs faudra les laver car je dors pas dans du linge sale ! »

Denki frissonna : il n'avait pas envie de sortir sa tête ; mais en même temps, il devait affronter la réponse afin de pouvoir passer à autre chose, il parait que ça aidait de se faire rejeter. Seulement, tout ce qu'il savait était que ça risquait de faire mal ; de plus, devoir ensuite côtoyer Katsuki tous les jours serait pire que horrible.

Alors, après quelques secondes, il finit par se rasseoir et se redresser, mais garda la tête baissée sur les draps qu'il tordait avec ses mains. Katsuki lui ordonna de le regarder dans les yeux mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il l'entendit soupirer et lui dire qu'il était chiant.

Mais d'un coup, tous les sons disparurent, le décor devint aussi flou et tout sembla tourner autour de lui.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était cette douce chaleur humide qui s'était posée sur ses lèvres et qui s'éloigna un peu trop rapidement, lui laissant une impression d'un vide glaciale.

« Bien, maintenant laisse-moi une place, j'ai sommeil !

\- Qu-quoi ? Mais... Mais, attend, j'ai même pas de pantalon !

\- Et alors ? Je suis ton petit ami, nan ? 'Y a bien un jour où on sera tous les deux à poil dans un même lit. »

Denki se fit donc pousser sur un côté du matelas, pendant que Katsuki retirait ses habits afin de se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Puis, le cendré se glissa à son tour sous les draps et... Et le prit dans ses bras pour le coller contre son torse.

« Maintenant on dort ! »

Deux... Deux secondes, il allait dormir avec Katsuki, dans son lit, collé à lui ?! Non attendez... S'il avait bien compris, il sortait même avec lui maintenant ?

Mon dieu, il avait à nouveau mal à la tête, la fièvre l'avait fait délirer !

Et pourtant...

 **Et voilà la fin..., j'espère que ca vous a plut et que vous avez appréciez. N'oubliez pas de mettre un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensée ca me fera plaisir!** **je vous fait pleins de bisous!**


End file.
